Writing Prompts
by presidentallosaurus
Summary: A collection (if that) of one-shots based on writing prompts, with continuances based on feedback and opinions.


Elsa was sitting at the table eating lunch when Anna crept up behind her and slid her hands over Elsa's shoulders before her sister could react, clasping her arms around Elsa and pressing her head to the side of Elsa's. Elsa started, but relaxed into Anna's embrace, at least until Anna started nibbling on her ear.

"Ah! Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, but didn't move. Her fingers gripped the table quite roughly as Anna slowly moved top to bottom, nibbling every inch of her ear. A hot breath exhaled into her ear and sent a shudder down Elsa's spine. Then Anna bit into her neck gently, and Elsa was gone. Ruined. Her fingers quivered against the table, her knees shook and she felt like she was about to fall right out of the chair if not for Anna's arms anchoring her to the world.

"Anna..." Elsa breathed, as if she were speaking of water while dying of thirst. "Anna, I... we need to talk..."

"Mmm?" Anna made a disapointed sound, running her fingers over Elsa's neck. "I suppose that means you need to be able to think, right?" She sighed and pressed her lips where she had bitten, just taking in the taste of Elsa.

"Yes... please, Anna. Sit. We've needed to talk about this for some time."

Anna obeyed and let go of her sister, sliding into the chair Elsa had scooted out from under the table. They sat and faced each other as equals, with Elsa struggling to regain her breath. "Anna, I love you..." Elsa began, and Anna flushed, beaming. "But we need to talk about the fact that we are sisters."

Anna's face fell. "Oh. That." She looked pointedly to the side. "You already know how I feel about it. I don't care that we're sisters. I love you, too, Elsa." Elsa herself blushed. "Come here. Before you say anything else, come here." Anna gestured, taking Elsa's hands into her own.

Elsa leaned forward, and Anna bent her head gently upwards, meeting Elsa's lips with her own. It was quick, but both sisters felt it. The warmth eminating from the kiss through their chests, into their limbs. Anna broke the kiss, speaking softly.

"Wherever we go with this... we're going to keep this, okay? This is too precious to give up. I'm not giving you up."

"Nor I you." Elsa whispered. "Never."

Anna sighed, and interlaced her fingers through Elsa's, scooting close enough that their knees were touching. "Good. Now... where do we begin?"

"I'm not sure. We were raised as sisters... did you ever entertain, you know... these kind of thoughts back then?" Elsa asked, slowly.

"Mm... no." Anna answered honestly.

"Me neither." Elsa added, a little too quickly. When Anna looked at her with a raised eyebrow, Elsa flushed and looked away. "I always thought of you as a sister. You were my closest friend, my best friend, my confidante, my everything.. but I started thinking of you as a woman when you wore that gown. The way you filled it out."

Anna's grin split her face. "At the dance?"

"Yeah." Elsa nodded. "I don't know what happened, honestly. It was like you had been my everything, but there were things you weren't, places my mind didn't go, but when I saw you then, I started to realize that love wasn't something that you had or you didn't. I loved you, but..."

"I know, Elsa." Anna assured. "You resisted. I remember."

"We're sisters." Elsa protested weakly. "We were best friends."

"Elsa." Anna said quietly, and lifted their interlaced hands up together, bringing them to her chest, letting go of Elsa's fingers so that she could hold their hands against her breast. "Love isn't a simple thing. Well, it is for me, but..."

"Anna! Be serious."

"It is! For me, it was just... opening a door. Love was love. I loved you. I love you. I've always wanted to share my world with you. This... us, was just, a natural progression of that. If you hadn't returned my affections, I would have just loved you as much. Always. Forever." Anna gave a weak smile. "That's just who I am. I love you, Elsa."

Elsa couldn't hold herself back and leaned forward, grasping Anna's shoulders and pressing her lips to Anna's like she was forging them together, kiss after kiss, strike after strike. When they came up for air, Elsa was sitting in Anna's lap, and Anna was gripping the table for support, gasping. Elsa smoothed out the folds in their clothing, breathing heavily, but she did not leave Anna's lap.

"You were my best friend. Suddenly it was like you could be more." Elsa murmured. "Like.. like I hadn't been loving you enough. Like there were ways to love you I hadn't even considered that I loved you in. But I do." She whispered. "It was like..."

"Opening a door?" Anna suggested softly.

"Feeling we could be more. Like I had only just begun to love you, and I had a long way to go. You're my sister, and... god help me, I don't care." Elsa whispered. "Is this what it's like when friends fall in love? Like everything before was just building up to it? Do we still... love each other as sisters?" Elsa gazed into Anna's eyes, searching, desperate. "Are we still sisters, Anna?"

A momentary silence. Slowly Anna brought her forehead forward and bumped it against Elsa's, nuzzling her as softly as snow. "Of course we are. We're family. You're my blood and kin. It's just... another thing we share. We're still sisters. We'll always be sisters." Anna gave a crooked grin.

Elsa took Anna's cheeks in her hands and just held her sister for a while, breathing together. "Just another thing we share." Elsa whispered. "...you're right. Being sisters is just a part of what we have... and it's not something I'm ashamed to share with you. I'm not ashamed that we're related. It's a part of who we are." Elsa grimaced.

Anna smiled, and cupped Elsa's cheeks in her hands, mirroring Elsa's movements. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Elsa nodded, breathing slow.

"We're sisters." Anna said. "And lovers. Whatever we choose to be, wherever this goes, it's just words, Elsa. What I KNOW... is that what we feel is real, and however we describe it, it's real, it's there. We have it. It's here between us. I feel it. You feel it. It's real. Everything else is just words."

"Sisters. We're sisters." Elsa whimpered.

"I love you, Elsa. You're my sister and I love you." Anna gently tapped her lips against Elsa's, and waited for Elsa to speak.

"Everything else is just words." Elsa said softly. Anna nodded, waiting patiently. "It's okay that we're sisters. It's just a part of who we are. "

"I think we've worked this out." Anna whispered. "We don't need to talk about it anymore. Okay?" She stroked Elsa's cheek, smiling. "It's love. True love."

Elsa laughed quietly and held Anna's hand to her face, nodding. "You're right. Okay. We're sisters and it's okay." She smiled at Anna, and the two slid their arms around each other, hugging tightly.

"Love you." Anna murmured, squeezing Elsa.

"And you." Elsa whispered. They both took deep breaths and seperated.

"Now, where were we?" Anna asked, her eyes glinting.

Elsa grinned.


End file.
